Nightmare
by Saiyura
Summary: Death betrayal lost. This was his own nightmare. Love forbidden and a fever messing with his head causing him to believe what might not be. It's a shame he loved Sanji but the other, even during with the others fever and kiss, might not be. Tempt at fever (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Don't expect often updates, but their will be updates.

* * *

He was having 'that' dream again where his crew and him were fighting for their life, though he knew it was expected being a pirate and a member of a supernova as his captain and him were one, but this was only a dream of the past where the fight took a turn for the worst. He knew that this was the same dream that plagued him but when he opened his eyes he wasn't staring out as he had seen it but in the background watching with his swords in their sheaths, they were supposed to be in his grip ready to spring and kill, but…

His eyes swerved to look at the area he was in and his breath caught when his crew was screaming at each other for help while they seemed to be tossed around like rag dolls.

"NAMI!" the cook's voice rang out suddenly before he could realize what he was watching and he blinked when a sword, a katana he noted, ran through Sanji's stomach before dragging upwards cleanly cutting his rib cage and lungs along with any other organ in the way.

Nami screamed as Sanji began coughing up blood falling to the ground, yet he still didn't move while he watched mortified at his rival's deadly defeat.

"Sanji…" he heard Nami's voice soft before her head rolled across the ground towards his feet and the face soon stared up at him, still crying over the cook's death.

"Nami! Sanji!" Chopper shouted through the gunfire as he ran over, his fur pale and matted, before he began bawling out for Luffy to stop this, to save them.

Why was he not moving to save his friends and crew from this massacre? Why was he standing here-!

"Roronoa?" his head turned without his command. "Are you sure you should be here with those wounds?" A grin spread across his face as he nodded his lips began forming words and he stated the one thing he would never forgive himself for.

"I gained their trust only to kill them, isn't that the agreement we made, Marines?" he raised the hand that rested on his swords and noticed the wounds were bandaged, not Choppers though. "This is only another step of getting rid of all pirate scum… do you want anything else, Smoker?"

His head turned and he only wished to draw his swords and slice the smoking bastard up as he frowned before smiling sadly.

"Are you sure you want to kill Luffy by yourself?" there was a hint of sorrow that dipped into Smoker's voice as he watched the betraying pirate wrap his bandana over his head and nodded.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter, it is my job to either kill or capture pirates. Isn't that right, Captain Smoker?" his eyes widened as Smoker nodded.

"Kill him quick, Zoro, don't let him suffer." _Suffer? _He screamed inside his head where the outside world seemed to know he never existed. _Stop, don't kill Luffy! Stop killing my crew! STOP THIS!_

He didn't move as he examined his fallen 'comrades' faces from where he stood next to Smoker. Slowly he felt himself counting and saying their names out loud catching Luffy's attention while the other Marine's withdrew from the fight so they wouldn't get caught up in his own duel with Luffy.

"Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Brook." He began walking forward as he glanced at the tears in Luffy's eyes. "Franky and Robin… you make eight." He pulled out Wado and placed it gently in his mouth before the two others were tightly gripped in his hands. "Goodbye, Luffy, you were an excellent captain."

He barely realized his words before his swords pierced Luffy's heart and sliced off his head.

The scream that erupted from his mouth was not human. His eyes opened wide as they darted around the room looking for anything that seemed off.

"Zoro?" his mouth was opened gasping in air as he looked at the male crew who rushed to his side in a flock. "What's wrong?" he couldn't tell who was speaking as he fell out of his hammock and used his feet to push away from them until his back laded with the wall. "Zoro!" his hands searched desperately for his swords hoping that they were by his side to destroy what the nightmare had thrusted upon his brain.

"Get… Get away!" he would have cursed the cracking of his voice if tears didn't blur his vision making it even harder to see what was happening or who was in front of him.

Was it his crew or the marines?

"Zoro, snap out of this!" a kick to his face was a fair settling ease on his mind when the fear was beaten and pushed back behind a newly growing wall. "What the hell is the matter with you." His eyes turned to look at two close blue before a soft sigh escaped his lips, his shoulders sagging as all the energy left his body in a single chocked outcry.

"Sanji…" the word was uttered with reverence. "Luffy?" he looked around the faces still blurred with un-shedding tears.

"Right here." The teen captain waved his arm a little.

"Gla-…" his eyes slowly began to grow black as he relaxed more; he was exhausted from the nightmare of his betrayal.

* * *

Spelling and Grammar mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Don't expect often updates, but their will be updates.

**Nightmare**

Please enjoy the story, updates will come when and if I am satisfied with the story or if I'm not drop dead tired. They will happen most likely on a Sunday.

* * *

He blinked several times against the hard light that enveloped him while he lay sprawled on the beach with some comfortable weight on his chest that rubbed circles against his left shoulder. He gave a small grin as he shifted wrapping his arm around it.

"You're stressing, Marimo, you don't need to worry." Sanji's voice was spoken against Zoro's ear making him shiver as he allowed his arms to wrap around the others waist.

"I know, but I can't let them know yet… Chopper and Nami won't like it… considering…" Sanji didn't laugh as Zoro did over what he was saying, thought some part of Zoro's brain woke up to this confusing subject they were talking about.

"Don't… I…" Zoro silenced Sanji with a small kiss. "Zoro…" Sanji blushed, though some part of Zoro knew that this wasn't right… the kiss was the last part where Sanji said his name with shame and regret wasn't.

"Just don't tell the others, their already freaking out." Sanji huffed but relaxed against Zoro's chest again.

"Zoro… Doesn't it hurt?" Zoro, the one inside the others head, wanted to know what was wrong with him. The more that they talked the more that it bothered him; why were they doing this to himself?

"Zoro?" Zoro hummed. "You'll never be a swordsman… not like this."

"I know, but you guys are still here, so I guess it was worth it." Sanji jumped up a little straddling Zoro's legs."

"YOU LOST YOUR DREAM, ZORO!" he shouted out toward the small and very uneasy grin across Zoro's face while the inner Zoro was feeling as if his world was crashing inwards.

"I never lost my dream, Sanji, this is a dream I'm having." Zoro felt his body lift up, but he couldn't feel his legs. "I finally have you for such a short time… I …" he kissed the parted lips while the others cried. "Sanji, I'm sorry."

Sanji continued to stare down at Zoro before he slowly got to his feet, "You could just stay here… forget about the world outside… just stay with us…" Both Zoro's gave a small frown when they realized what he was stating.

"We can't, Sanji, we still have our own life."

Zoro slowly opened his eyes feeling the flush on his cheeks and his skin burning though he was in boiling water. He gave a mirthless chuckle realizing what was happening to him.

"ZORO!" Chopper's voice was excited as he walked out of the room, Zoro assumed as he tried to feel the doctors movements, before a set of voices met his ears.

"Zoro!" "Shitty Marimo." They were happy, Zoro figured, as he tried to turn his head a small bit.

"How-…" he coughed a little before relaxing when the fit was over.

"We almost lost you… you…" Chopper cried as he began running a few test over an awake swordsman.

The three were quite, a few sniffles from Chopper, and Zoro allowed it to stay that way as he thought of the last dream and wondered if Sanji actually felt as good as he did in…

"Sanji?" he chuckled out really desiring to try it out: the kiss. Sanji shifted when Chopper allowed him near to look down at the swordsman, believing the gruff man wanted food, before he looked at the curious eyes of Zoro's deep dark green. "You look weird." Zoro chuckled now even as Sanji began to argue and spit out a few curses. The cook didn't see the arm gripping the back of his head before his lips were smashed into the swordsman's the others tongue taking advantage of the opened lips of the cook.

When Sanji's brain caught up he yanked his head back, Zoro didn't allow it any movement away while he pushed his tongue into the cook's mouth tasting him as much as he could. The other's in the room been a little bit surprised but soon began fretting when Zoro or Sanji didn't come up for much needed air.

Sanji, finally able to pull his head away, panted for breath his cheeks tinted red and he looked murderous before he noticed something off about how the swordsman was looking at him. Was he confused?

"Stupid shitty swordsman getting a shitty fever…. When he's better I'll kick his ass for this." The worry was still woven into the words but the threat held a small meaning… if Zoro's fever did go down the crew would be relieved.

"I don't think we're past the worst yet," Chopper stated as he went back to check on his patient, timid by what happened to Sanji, to check heart and other area's he knew must be done over again. "His fever is still at 108 degrees and it only seems to be climbing… human's can't live with that temperature…" Chopper had his back to the two crewmen as they lowered their heads knowing that Chopper was crying.

"He's strong." Luffy, Zoro finally realized who it was, stated with a strong voice. "He's always made it…"

Exhaustion again plagued Zoro's mind as he looked at the cook, Luffy, and Chopper. His mind trailed as he remembered the kiss with Sanji but he knew it was different when Sanji pulled back. Guess he was fooling himself, but he had to admit the blue eyed man tasted good. His stomach growled at that point reminding him that he was hungry and that Sanji should have brought him some food, being sick and all, so…

"Sanji…" he called out again making the cook jump slightly backwards. "Wh-." He was cut off as his eyes closed and his mind ceased to work.

He stared out at the faces he knew, swords drawn, and he watched as Nami collapsed onto the ground before Sanji ran up to her and turned facing the Marine raising his own sword to strike them both down. His steps increased before he was between Sanji and the Marine.

"Get Nami to the ship." Zoro demanded.

"I can take him on, you get-." Zoro swiftly pushed his swords back making the sword wielding Marine back before kicking Sanji in the chest who stood off guard.

"No, you've already sprained you ankle, any more fighting and it'll get worse… just protect Nami." A groan came from Sanji before he nodded knowing that Zoro was right. With a few hesitant seconds Sanji rushed out and left the fight where Zoro turned back to look at the calm face of the marine. "Thanks for not interfering."

"You did what I would have done." The man stated. "Though you should just wake up." Confusing hit Zoro as he looked up at him.

* * *

Spelling and Grammar mistakes


End file.
